Dinner date
by Beautifulwings
Summary: When Tony over hears Ziva's plan for a dinner party, he is sad he doesn't get one. When Abby and McGee cancel it gives Tony and Ziva a chance to grow closer over dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Tony's ears twitched as he hears his co-workers chat among themselves at McGee's desk, his eyes peered over the top of his computer screen narrowing in, and trying to lip read his co-workers conversation. The words _dinner party invites_ and Ziva saying it was at her house were all that he could hear. Tony stood from his chair and strutted over to his co-workers "So, how are my favourite co-workers" Tony asked happily as he placed his arms around Abby and Ziva's shoulders and facing McGee, the conversation stopped dead; Abby and Ziva remove Tony's arms from around them, Abby goes back to her lab and Ziva and McGee go and sit at their desks leaving Tony standing baffled.

Tony then makes eye contact with Ziva "Oh Zee-vah!" Tony says softly while he struts over to Ziva's desk "Oh no Tony!" Ziva replies quickly, "you are not invited" she insists "So, there _is _a thing happening at your place where you need an invite to?" Tony chuckles, Ziva sighs.

Tony struts back over McGee "So, McPopular what's this all about then?" He questions; "Top secret!" McGee mocks winking over at Ziva as Tony pouts "I'm off to see Abby, at least she loves me" Tony complains.

"Well played" Ziva says as she congratulates McGee with thumbs up, "Could you imagine, having dinner with him? ALL the movie references and impressions!" Ziva mocked. "Ah hah!" Shouts Tony excitedly and he jumps up from behind the screen next to McGee's desk, "So there _is _a dinner party! Where is my invite?" Tony squeals, "Well …" Ziva states "… It was sent by post, because … because er …" Adds McGee looking back over to Ziva for help "She doesn't want you there DiNozzo, just too polite to say so" Gibbs adds as he makes his way to SecNav, looking back at Ziva and McGee with a smirk; they return the look with a _really_ face.

Tony's smile turns into a sad face and stomps away.

Abby was humming along to her songs as Tony walks through the door with a pout, "Hey, what's wrong Tony?" "McGee own you again?" she adds cheekily "Nothing, just about this stupid dinner party at Zee-vah's place, I didn't get an invite … Hey! He didn't own me; he just made a funny joke for once, which just happened to me aimed at me!" Tony says, while trying to reassure himself its true "Anyway, at least you got an invite". Laughing Abby adds "You jealous?" placing a hand onto Tony's shoulder "Just go and ask her" Abby adds.

Back in the squad room Tony, still pouting, walks over to Ziva's desk and politely asks "Why didn't I get an invite, and McGee did [quietly scoffing]" "Do you want one?" Ziva teases batting her lashes at Tony, grinning Tony nods his head enthusiastically making Ziva giggle. "Don't worry; you will get yours by _special_ delivery" Ziva flirts, her eyes shifting down and back up Tony's body. Tony smirks back, biting his lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tony walks out the lift, he sees McGee engaging in his normal everyday ritual, picking the sprinkles off his doughnut, Tony rolls his eyes, his eyes then quickly scan over to Ziva's desk; mischievously he struts over and begins to rummage through her desk looking for his invite, it had been 24hours and he was getting impatient. "You know, she's going to know you went through her desk Tony?" McGee shouted across the room "Yeah, well she would only know that if she heard you telling the whole building" Tony replied sharply, giving McGee a stare; then returning to the desk to rummage through the other draws. "Ha ha" Tony whispered as he pulled out an small envelop, looking inside he place the envelop back into the desk while looking around "You got it?" asked McGee "No" Tony replied quickly "Then what was that?" McGee questioned; " ... Just work" Tony stuttered back. He continued to rumage.

"Gum, deoderant, paper clip [as he places the paper clip into his pocket] pens, pencils sheets of pa ..." Tony's hair on the back of his neck stood up, the over shadowing figure overcasted his view, a sudden gulp from Tony; made Ziva chuckle "find what you were looking for Tony?" Ziva questioned "yes" Tony quickly answered as he showed Ziva the silver paperclip from his pocket "this, I needed _this_" "You already have a pile on your desk, Tony, why would you need mine?" Ziva asked, knowing why he was looking through her desk. "Because its different to mine!" Tony replied, trying to sound believable.

Tony was now standing, facing Ziva when she pulled a pink envelop from her bag and began waving it infront of Tony "Looking for this were you?" she teased, as she walked next to Tony, "here, have it. I was going to give it to you ... [as she walked towards Tony, she slowly leans in towards his ear and whispers gently, causing Tony to gulp again, and loosen his shirt] "No, no I can wait" replied Tony stuttering "Well you really can't, Tony. Because you wouldn't have been looking through my desk"Ziva insisted. Tony took the invite and disheartingly returned back to his desk and places the invite inside his suit jacket. Ziva and McGee look at each other and shake their heads.

After a quick snack out the vending machinie, Tony heads down to the lab to see Abby and tell her the good news, the loud music could be heard from the elevator and got lounder as the doors opened. Tony gleefully skipped into the lab waving the invite around elaborately catching Abby's attention. Abby's face gleamed with happiness when she realized what Tony was holding, Abby ran towards Tony and cuffed her arms and legs around his body while Tony spun around on the spot laughing loudly. After spinning Tony leaned in to kiss Abby on the check, closing his eyes he leaned closer; Abby saw Tony moving in and moved in also, kissing Tony on the lips. Shocked Tony held the kiss a little longer, they were just about to end the kiss when McGee walked into the lab; saw Abby and Tony and stormed straight back out, Tony followed leaving Abby with a worried look on her face and biting her finger nails.

"Thanks a bunch Tony!" McGee said angrily "Hey, no need to get McJealous, McMoody!" Tony replied trying to lighten the mood, "It wasn't meant to be on the lips, I went to kiss her on the check; we were happy that I got an invite" Tony insisted "Yeah, right. You didn't have to kiss her Tony. Not _EVERY_ girl loves you!" "I will alert the authorities straight away!" mocked Tony.

As Tony arrived back in the squad room, McGee was already talking to Ziva and explaining why he wouldn't be able to attend the dinner party "I got a call from my sister, saying that my Granddad has just been taken to hospital with a heart attack, so I've got to go and see him, I'm sorry Ziva" "Oh, McGee. I'm so sorry, No. I totaly understand!" Ziva replied giving McGee a hug. As McGee made his way back to his desk Tony whispered "McLiar" sitting back at his desk, he feels Ziva staring at him; when he looks back she is giving him the famous _Ziva death stare_, Tony pretends to make an _important_ phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lovely Wednesday morning as Tony parked his car in the NCIS car park, ensuring he parked perfect; as to not damage his beauty he parked with no other cars near him.

Walking out the elevator into the squad room, Tony clocks Ziva and and another femal agent talking and qucikly trots over, "So, Zee-vah you and Abby going to be putting on a show tonight, since it will be just me and two _very_ beautiful ladies tonight" Tony says flirtatiously; checking out Ziva and the other women one at a time, followed by a purr. The female agent looks at Ziva shocked as she walked away quickly. Ziva rolls her eyes and Gibbs slaps Tony. Tony yelps.

"Ziva! ... Ziva! ... Ziv, Oh there you are!" Gasps an out of breath Abby, "What, whats the matter? asks Ziva "The championship is tonight!" says a paniced Abby, "Oh, Abby go to your championship" Ziva laughs "Good luck" she adds. "Thankyou Ziva! Another time maybe?" Asks Abby "Sure" ... Tony turns his head towards Ziva and opens his mouth about to speak "Don't even think about it Tony!" Ziva says quickly as she rolls her eyes.

Ziva's apartment was lit dimly with scented candles burning giving off a sweet aroma, quiet, soft, romantic music also played. Ziva was sitting infront of her vanity adding the finishing touches to her hair and putting in her ear rings when the doorbell went, quickly zipping up her dress she walked over to the door "Who is it?" She asked calmly "It's Tony, Zee-vah" Dragging her name out longer this time. Ziva unlocked her door and welcomed Tony inside while checking him out, he was wearing a very expensive black suit and tie, and expensive black shoes. "Wow, Ziva, you _could_ have at least made an effort. Geez" Tony teased. Ziva scoffs and replies saying "Well at least you look nice!"


	4. Chapter 4

As Tony and Ziva sit down for the dinner, Tony jokinly adds "I don't know whether I should be having dinner with a Mossad agent, you might have poisoned my food" Ziva chuckles and takes a bite from Tony's plate. "Ha ha, OK so you didn't poison my food, but I've got to make a toast" "Really? I don't need to hear you make a toast Tony" Ziva answers, trying to convince Tony it's a bad idea, Toyn looks across to Ziva with a sad face "Pleeeease, it will make me happy" Tony says back with a grin. "Fine" Ziva replies reluctently. As Tony stands he prompts Ziva to raise her glass too "It makes me very happy to be surrounded by my closets friends tonight [as he raises his glass to where McGee and Abby would have sat, making Ziva chuckle]" As Tony finishes his toast he looks across to Ziva and slightly raises his glass and smiles sweetly to her before sitting.

Tony begins to eat the food, and looks across to Ziva surprised "Wow!" he exclaims, "I told you i can cook" Ziva replied back, Tony nods and swallows and adds "You didn't ... But you can" Ziva smiles back.

After eating, Tony invites Ziva to a dance; being Ziva she refuses at first. But a little persuasion from Tony and Ziva allows Tony to lead her away from the dining table, Tony turns the music up slightly and places Ziva's hands on his shoulders and his own around Ziva's waist slowly moving them down to her hips. After dancing for a few minutes Ziva places her head onto Tony's shoulder where Tony gently kisses Ziva's check. Ziva's checks turn pink from blushing which makes Tony smile. "Ziva .." Tony gently whispers "Yeah?" replies Ziva with a yawn, "you're standing on my foot" replied Tony, as Ziva looks down, she has a look of confusion on her face; looking up she says "Tony, I'm no ..." Then she sees Tony laughing quietly and lightly slaps him on the chest.

One of Tony's hand holds Ziva's chin as he reaches in to kiss her, "Woah! What are you doing!" exclaims Ziva "What does it look like, I'm washing the dishes" Tony jokes back, Tony leans in to kiss her again; only this time Ziva does not back away and kisses him back. Ziva takes Tony into her bedroom, and closes the door behind them. Tony exits the bedroom only to but a sock on the door and giggles before re-entering the bedroom again.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the squad room McGee walks over to Ziva who is already sitting at her desk "Hey Ziva, I'm so sorry about last night. I wish I could have came." "No problem McGee you had a family emergancy, how is your Granddad?" Ziva asks in a worried tone. "Oh, ... erm, he is fine, he pulled through he went back home this morning" McGee lied.

With McGee and Ziva still talking Abby comes from the lab into the squad room, "Oh, hey. Did you have fun with Tony last night [laughs] I bet that was a nightmare!" Abby jokes and McGee agrees "Ha ha, it was alright" laughs Ziva "No movie references or impressions then?" McGee asks "Nope, he was pretty normal" Ziva replies.

The lift pings open for a second time and Tony struts out the lift, clicking his fingers and pointing at McGee "McDropout, Abby ... Zeeeeeeeee-vah [again draggin her name out longer] Tony jokes to McGee, who in return scowls back at Tony.

Without knowing what Ziva had replied, Abby asks Tony the same question "Did you have a good time last night Tony?" Abby questions "Oh, er ... I didn't go. A dinner party isn't the same with two people, that would be a dinner date" Tony replies looking straight at Ziva who now has a worried look on her face, McGee and Abby look at each other confused "But Ziva, Ziva said ..." While Mcgee was speaking Tony realizes what Ziva must have said, and looks at Ziva with a _help me now_ expression, so Ziva smacks McGee in the stomach; McGee yelps. Abby and Tony laugh along with Ziva.

"How did the championship go, Abs?" asked Tony sweetly, "We won" grinned Abby in return, who got a high5 off Tony. "Well done" replied Tony with a smile.


End file.
